calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreah
This agri-world is noted the sector over for its grey skies, soil, plants and waters. Dreahans are notoriously dull, with pallid, greyish flesh and a sullen look to their faces. Traders are able to make large sums selling exotic dyes to the Dreahans. More unsavory merchants have found a ripe market for hallucinogenic drugs, as Dreahans are particularly fond of the bright colors such substances make them see. The planetary governor is attempting to crack down on this trade, with little success. In the time of the Angevin Crusade, Saint Drusus liberated the world of Dreah from the Daemons of Dark Colour. Taking the form of brilliant colours, hues, and flickering mirages, the Daemons had for centuries enslaved most of its human populace and forced the remainder to hide below ground where the creatures of terrible light could not reach. In his war against the fiends Drusus purged the world of colour so that the daemons might have no place to hide. It is known that Dreah has been terrorized in the past by Lady Solace. The mutant populations of Dreah are routinely purged by Inquisitors of the Monodominant faction. In a separate case, a series of killings that came to be known as the “dockside ripper” murders were found to be perpetrated by the arch-heretek Magos Vathek. Vathek slew a Mechanicus force sent to destroy him and escaped offworld. Dreah's grey fields have been the site of conflicts between the Ministorum and the Red Redemption. For many years the Obsidian Tooth Skull, a relic holy to the ork-hating Vitrian Covenant, resided in the Imperial chapel on Dreah, where members of the Covenant would come to praise the saint. Close to century ago however Dreah was raided by xenos pirates, many outlying settlements sacked and the chapel burnt to the ground. Even now Vitrian’s disciples search the stars for the Skull, hoping to return to it the hands of the faithful. The first recorded use of Pyroclasts happened on the Agri-world of Dreah. Grain that had been tainted by Chaos was planted in the fields of many unsuspecting farmers. During the harvest, the stalks of this grain poisoned the tithe of Dreah. Learning of this tragedy, Inquisitor Helden Karros equipped three full regiments of Imperial Guard to combat this menace. Within a single month, the entire crop of questionable grain had been incinerated under the relentless onslaught of the flamers of the Pyroclasts. To be sure that the taint had been rooted out sufficiently, Inquisitor Karros ordered a cleansing of all vegetation with a thousand kilometer radius of the original planting site. 'Unique Equipment' Dryas (Drug) Dryas is a compound originally derived from a series of desert dwelling lizards native to the agri-world of Dreah, synthesized by Mechanicus explorators and available commercially as an emergency survival tool. Dryas causes biochemical changes in the human body enabling extended periods of survival in arid atmospheres or when there is no fresh water. Side effects of taking dryas include atrophied taste and smell, and a very unpleasant sense of weakness and lassitude. Few take dryas without an extreme need to do so. A single dose of dryas lasts for three days. During that time, the character taking it receives a +20 bonus to Survival Tests made in arid environments and he requires only half of his usual water intake. However, he suffers a –10 penalty to all Strength and Perception based Tests while under its influence. In addition, those under its effects also suffer a –5 penalty to all Fellowship based Tests due to their slurred speech and vacant manner. Dryas is not addictive, but extended use can cause permanent systemic damage. Cost 200, Rare Sump Vine Sap (Slow/–/Lethal) A straightforward naturally occurring poison, usually consumed by drinking water contaminated with the sap of the Sump Vine (found on the agri-world of Dreath). There is a lucrative black market trade in exporting Sump Vine sap off-world. Cost 50ea, Common Category:Agri-Worlds Category:Calixis Sector Category:Markayn Marches Category:Planets